Estaciones
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Cuatro generaciones, cuatro parejas, cuatro estaciones. Porque el amor no tiene fechas, ni edad, ni límites.
1. Invierno

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_Salazar Slytherin & Helga Hufflepuff_

**Invierno**

La nieve cae en el exterior mientras Salazar Slytherin ahoga un grito de dolor.

—¿Por qué no puedes curarme con magia? —gruñe entre dientes.

—Para que aprendas a no discutir con Godric por tonterías —responde Helga con su calma habitual, vendado finalmente la herida—.Ya está. No era para tanto, ¿o sí?

Salazar solo vuelve a gruñir pero Helga lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber que ese será el único agradecimiento que conseguirá del hombre.

La mujer solo niega con la cabeza, sonriendole a Salazar por última vez, antes de encaminarse a la salida de su despacho. Pero una mano tirando de la suya la detiene abruptamente, impidiéndole continuar su camino.

—Gracias —murmura tan bajo que Helga cree habérselo imaginado.

Rápidamente el sueño vence a Salazar, dejando a Helga con las mejillas sonrojadas, el corazón bombeandole a una velocidad anormal y sus dedos entrelazados con los del hombre del que inevitablemente se había enamorado.


	2. Primavera

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Advertencias<strong>**: ****Femslash **(relación mujer-mujer). Si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

_Narcissa Black & Emmeline Vance_

**Primavera**

—¿Cissy?

—¿Hum?

—¿Cuándo se lo diremos a tus padres?

—Nunca.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca, Emmeline, nunca.

Y durante meses, Emmeline no protesta. Porque sabe que no tiene caso. Porque Narcissa la calla uniendo sus labios, incluso cuando el resto del tiempo no se atreva a tomar iniciativa ninguna.

Pero la primavera llega y con ella las parejas felices recorriendo los pasillos, el amor infectando el aire, las manos unidas y los besos públicos que ellas nunca se han dado. Y con ella llega el irrevocable anuncio que determinaría el resto de sus vidas.

—Vas a casarte con Malfoy —no es una pregunta porque Emmeline Vance sabe muy bien el significado de esa constante intranquilidad reflejada en los grises ojos de su novia.

—Sí —susurra Narcissa, conteniendo las lágrimas. Pero Emmeline ya no está allí para verla llorar. Porque Narcissa ya ha tomado su decisión y sabe que ni el amor que dice tener por ella la cambiará.

* * *

><p><em>Mi primer y posible único femslash. Ustedes juzgarán.<em>

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Verano

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Advertencias<strong>**: ****slash **(relación hombre-hombre). Si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

_Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter_

**Verano**

El verano en San Mungo siempre era un caos; todos los niños idiotas que asistían a Hogwarts pasaban de lastimarse en el colegio, donde la enfermera de allí se hacía cargo, a tener accidentes tan variados en sus casas que Draco no podía evitar preguntarse dónde rayos se metían los padres para no controlar a sus inquietos hijos.

Así que, a raíz de esto, no podía permitirse ni un segundo de descanso, mucho menos cuando el gran Harry Potter solicitaba ser atendido exclusivamente por él, siempre que se hería en su trabajo de auror.

—¿Podrías explicarme —le gruñó ese día el antiguo Slytherin— por qué de todos los medimagos que hay en este hospital, tienes que molestarme a mí?

Harry solo sonrió con fingida culpa, antes de besar los labios de su novio, haciendo desaparecer el ceño fruncido en el rostro de este.

—Porque eres el que mejor se ve en esa horrible túnica verde.


	4. Otoño

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Advertencias<strong>**: incesto**. Si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

_Fred Weasley II & Molly Weasley II_

**Otoño**

El otoño había llegado a Londres acompañado de una intensa lluvia. Molly Weasley, recostada sobre el pecho de su primo Fred, contemplaba las gruesas gotas chocar contra la ventana de su pequeño departamento en Brixton, al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

—Me gusta la lluvia —suspiró la muchacha, sin apartar la mirada de las nubes del exterior.

—A mí me gustas tú —murmuró Fred, besando la cabellera color fuego de Molly y enterrando su nariz en ella.

La chica sonrió, volteando su rostro para atrapar los labios de Fred entre los suyos. El muchacho le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre y, durante esos segundos, Molly se encontró a sí misma plenamente feliz.

Con la lluvia callendo en el exterior, los brazos de Fred a su alrededor y todo un futuro juntos por delante, Molly supo que ni los prejuicios, ni la sangre, ni el pasado importaban tanto como el amor que ambos se profesaban.


End file.
